


Wolf

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, meme: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I say 'run!'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> For a five-sentences fic meme on LJ (Given the first sentence, write the following five).

"When I say 'run!'"

Before Ben had whispered those words in her ear, Polly Jackson had been lying peacefully beside him, lost in the deepest of slumbers. Seconds later, she was wide awake, out of the bed and on her feet, staring wildly around her for the source of the threat. 

"You did say to make sure you got up in good time today," Ben said, with a wink. 

With a howl of mingled rage and laughter Polly snatched up a pillow and hurled herself at her husband, swinging her improvised weapon so wildly that she nearly knocked the bedside table through the window.

"I'll get you next time, Ben Jackson," she promised him, snatching kisses between each wild blow she delivered.


End file.
